


I'll be home for Christmas

by rachlovesligers



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kid Fic, Steggy Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachlovesligers/pseuds/rachlovesligers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Peggy wants is to be at home with her family in time for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for lukebiwalker for the Steggy Secret Santa exchange on tumblr. I hope you enjoy it!

“I’m sorry Steve, I’ll try to get away as soon as I can, but there’s still so much to do.” Peggy spoke into the receiver, her disappointment clear in her voice. It was two days before Christmas and she’d originally intended to have the whole week off to spend with Steve and their children, though in hindsight that had probably been an ambitious plan considering how quickly their lead on a dangerous underground Soviet group was gathering pace. S.H.I.E.L.D. was only just off the ground and was in the midst of its first major case, and as the director of the new organisation, Peggy felt it was only right she stayed to see the case through. It had meant she’d only just made it home in time to tuck her children into bed the previous few nights, and it looked like tonight wasn’t going to be any different.

“It’s alright,” Steve replied. He at least made an effort to hide his disappointment. “I can keep them entertained for a while longer.”

“I should be back in time to put them to bed.”

Peggy thoroughly hated being away from her children, but the life of a full-time housewife just wasn’t for her. She needed her work to give her a sense of purpose and fulfilment, not that her children didn’t provide that for her in their own way, but her work was different. It was something completely her own, and after having fought so hard for so long to get to where she was, she couldn’t bear to give it all up.

She and Steve had had a go at sharing their parenting responsibilities while both working part time, and it had worked well for a few years. But when she’d been offered the position of director of the newly formed intelligence agency, she’d had to face the fact that it wasn’t a job one could take on part-time. She had almost turned it down before Steve had offered to take a step back from his career for a while, suggesting he take care of their home and children while she worked. Peggy had considered her options thoroughly before taking Steve up on his offer.

At first she’d feared he might grow tired of his new role, and come to resent her for it, but rather the opposite turned out to be true. Steve was in his element when he was at home with their children. He could play with them for hours on end, and with more time spent in the kitchen, he was gradually gaining quite a talent for cooking. It was an arrangement that worked well for both of them, and Peggy had grown rather fond of coming home to her supper waiting on the table. When she made it home in time for supper, that was.

“You still have Christmas day off, right?” Steve’s voice hesitated over the phone.

“I’ll do my best,” she assured him.

……

Peggy was only three quarters of the way through her first report when Howard’s call came through. His words slurred slightly as he relayed his news.

“Some big names in Washington got wind of our lead, said it’s too high profile for such a “young” organisation. They’ve escalated it, taken it right out of our hands.”

She suspected Howard’s aptitude for bragging had played a part. Peggy couldn’t say she wasn’t disappointed, their first big case and it had been taken from them. Not that she wouldn’t still be keeping tabs on the Soviet organisation.

“So I suppose there’s not much point in me sorting through these reports, it they’re to be shipped off to Washington anyway?”

“Screw the reports, Peg. I’m always telling you, you work too hard.”

It was a blow to the progress they’d made so far, but it was at least somewhat softened by the fact that it meant she would be able to go home to her family.

……

Peggy arrived home just after five, shutting the door behind her as quietly as she could. She took off her coat and shoes and tiptoed towards the kitchen.

When she entered the room she was met with an overwhelming image of domestic bliss. The kitchen was an utter mess, there was flour dusted across the cupboards, splashes of milk on the countertops, and a pile of dirty tea towels crumpled on their small kitchen table, most likely abandoned after an earlier mess. But her attention was drawn to her family.

Steve and their two children had their backs to her, crowded around something on the worktop. James was stood on a chair, making him tall enough to see what was on top of the counter, and he had both hands grasped around a wooden spoon. Steve stood next to him, his apron was tied at his waist and he had Sarah balanced on his hip.

Peggy leant against the doorframe and simply watched them for a moment. Steve was apparently instructing James on how to make some kind of dessert, while simultaneously bouncing Sarah up and down and pulling silly faces to keep her entertained.

“You need to hold the bowl with one hand while you stir with the other, otherwise the bowl is just gonna move with the spoon. Here, let me hold it still.” Steve reached out to hold the mixing bowl before James put his hand up to stop him.

“No! I want to make it all by myself.”

Peggy smiled to herself. James was fiercely independent, and he’d made that fact very clear as soon as he’d been old enough to vocalise it.

James seemed rather an even mix of both her and Steve. He had a shade of light brown hair that was in between Steve and Peggy’s blonde and dark brown shades, he had Steve’s soft blue eyes and a combination of both their features. Sarah, on the other hand, was predominantly Peggy; something Steve had been particularly thrilled about when she’d been born. She had a dark tuft of brown curls, and deep brown eyes that matched Peggy’s shade exactly. Peggy had expected Steve would have wanted another child that combined elements of both of them, but he’d shook his head vigorously when she’d asked, telling her that a “little Peggy” was much cuter.

While Steve was preoccupied with explaining to James how to correctly stir the mixture, Sarah’s gaze began to wonder around the room. She studied the tea towels hanging from the oven for a long moment, and her brows were still pulled together in concentration when she finally spotted Peggy, standing silently by the door.

Peggy put her finger to her lips but Sarah was far too excited to play along.

“Mama!” Her features lit up with excitement as she twisted in Steve’s arms.

“She’ll be home soon.” Steve tried to soothe her, bouncing her on his hip again.

“Mama! Mama!” Sarah wriggled, leaning over Steve’s shoulder as she reached for Peggy.

“I know, I know,” Steve cooed, giving Sarah his full attention. “I miss her too, but she’ll be home before you know it.” He started to turn as he patted her on the back, but froze when he saw Peggy standing silently by the door.

“Hello, my darling.” She smiled softly.

At the sound of her voice James’ head whipped round.

“You’re home.” Steve said in disbelief.

“I was able to finish early.”

“Mama!” Sarah made a grabbing gesture towards Peggy, clearly becoming impatient. Peggy walked over to scoop her out of Steve’s arms, showering her with noisy kisses.

Steve’s warm hand was placed firmly on her hip as he watched her fuss over their daughter. When she finally turned to give him her full attention he didn’t hesitate before pulling her into a kiss. His arm slid around her waist, pulling her closer to him as her lips parted under his. For a brief moment the feel of Steve’s lips against hers was all she was aware of, before Sarah tugged at her collar.

Peggy pulled away reluctantly, turning to face her daughter. “Yes, I haven’t forgotten you.”

James had evidently climbed down from his chair during her and Steve’s greeting, because she felt him run at her legs, wrapping his arms tightly around her hips.

The warm welcome she received every evening when she came through the door assuaged her fears that her children would grow so accustomed to her working late that they wouldn’t care whether she was there at all. The feel of Sarah on her hip and James clinging to her tightly, while Steve kept his arm firmly around her waist was something she looked forward to. It was a comfort that got her through some of the more gruesome and upsetting cases, a comfort she knew she was incredibly lucky to have.

……

After supper Peggy and Steve curled up on the couch together while the children played on the living room floor.

James was looking more and more like his father as the little crease between his brows deepened and he pouted across the board game at his sister, who was innocently giggling as she scattered the wooden playing pieces across the floor.

“Sarah that’s not how you play,” James said as he angrily crossed his arms.

She smiled up at him with a perfectly angelic, although slightly slobbery grin.

They’d tried to explain to James that Sarah probably wouldn’t make the best snakes and ladders opponent, since she was far too young to understand the concept of board games. But being the child of both Steve and Peggy, stubbornness was one of James’ predominant traits, and he had absolutely _insisted_ on playing a board game with his sister.

Peggy nudged Steve. “He’s going to become terribly cross with her if she doesn’t figure out how to play this game soon.”

He chuckled quietly, “I can’t think why she hasn’t already, he had me read her the rules before they started.”

She felt Steve’s arms tighten around her waist. Her fingers sifted through the soft strands of his hair, while Steve nestled his head in the juncture of her neck. She could feel his breath against her skin, sending a thrill through her.

“We ought to step in before she tries to swallow one of those playing pieces.”

“Hmm, you’re probably right,” Steve agreed as he looked over at Sarah who was curiously eyeing one of the little wooden cones.

He extracted himself from Peggy’s embrace and lunged forward to sweep the scattered pieces up and out of Sarah’s reach.

She frowned up at him, clearly displeased she’d missed her chance to find out what they felt like in her mouth, before Peggy distracted her by calling her over and pulling her onto her lap.

James was sulking, his arms still crossed as Steve took Sarah’s place opposite him.

“She’s not playing it properly.” James pouted.

“I know, I think she’s a little too young. Do you think you could teach me how to play?”

James looked up at Steve as he considered his offer.

“I’m not sure he’ll be any better than Sarah, he never could follow orders,” Peggy teased.

Steve glared at Peggy, before turning back to their son. “I promise not to throw any of the playing pieces around.”

“Alright then,” James conceded. “You can be the yellow one.”

……

While James taught Steve his version of snakes and ladders, Peggy settled into the couch with her daughter. Sarah had a handful of words in her vocabulary, “’Ames”, her attempt at her brother’s name, was currently the most popular.

She chatted away to Peggy, her adorable facial expressions and animated hand gestures more than made up for the fact that Peggy didn’t have a clue what she was trying to tell her.

Unsurprisingly, James won the game against his father. Steve carefully avoided Peggy’s gaze, knowing full well she felt he was being over-indulgent by pretending to loose almost every game he played with their son.

Steve started to tidy up the game before turning to James. “Why don’t you show mom what you got today?”

“Oh yeah!” He jumped up in excitement and raced towards the stairs, presumably heading for his bedroom.

Peggy raised an eyebrow at Steve, but he just smiled at her, giving no clue as to what James was running to retrieve.

He sprinted back into the room and stopped in front of Peggy, grinning up at her proudly under what looked like an exact replica of Dugan’s infamous bowler hat. It was considerably smaller than the original, although still slightly too large for James’ head.

“There’s something different about you,” Peggy teased, looking him up and down. James nodded vigorously but Peggy held up her finger, “wait, don’t tell me. It’s the socks, are they new?”

He shook his head and the hat jiggled around comically.

“Hmm, not the socks.” Peggy scrunched her brows together in faux confusion, “wait, you’ve done something new with your hair, haven’t you!”

He shook his head so hard the hat almost fell off, then began jumping up and down, pointing enthusiastically at his new headgear. She could see Steve behind him, trying unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter.

Peggy gasped as though she’d just noticed what was on his head, “you’re wearing a bowler hat!”

“Yes!” James laughed, relieved she’d finally got it.

“You look very handsome, was it a gift?”

“It’s my Christmas present from Dugan, he let me open it today.”

“Is that so?” Peggy glanced over at Steve, raising her eyebrow in question.

“He stopped by this morning, said he wanted to see James’ face when he gave him his gift. I couldn’t resist. He left Sarah’s one under the tree,” he tilted his head towards their haphazardly decorated tree.

“I suppose one early present is allowed,” she said as she looked back down at James.

“Dugan said that my nickname should be Dum Dum Junior!” He was still brimming with excitement. “And then I spoke to Gabe on the phone, and he said that Jones Junior has a better ring on it.”

“Ring _to_ it,” Steve corrected.

James adored the Howling Commandos, he was never more excited than when he was around them. They adored him just the same, since the day he’d been born they’d referred to him as an honorary Commando. They could keep him entertained for hours on end with their dramatic retellings of the scrapes they’d gotten into during the war, albeit edited for James’ ears, and loved to playfully rough and tumble together.

Sarah was just as popular among the team. When they were all together there were always disagreements about whose turn it was to hold her, or whose name she had been trying to say when she made a new sound.

Sarah reached out towards her brother with a chubby little hand. “’Ames.”

James leant forward to let her feel his new hat. “It’s just like Dugan’s. I’m going to wear it when I start going on missions.”

Peggy glanced over at Steve, who was frowning, apparently digesting the idea of their son going on missions.

……

They got the children ready for bed and settled in, and Steve retreated downstairs while Peggy finished the bedtime stories. She found him in the kitchen.

“I put up a few extra decorations while you were tucking the kids in.” Steve said, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Is that so,” she murmured, preoccupied with kissing her way down his neck.

“Hmm,” his eyelids fluttered closed. “Wanna see them?”

“Right now?” She said against his collarbone. She’d already undone half the buttons of his shirt and was pulling at his undershirt to expose as much skin as possible.

“It will only take a second.” But his words lacked conviction as his hands roamed down her sides and untucked her blouse, slipping under it.

She pushed into him at the feel of his warm hands, only the thin material of her slip between his hands and her skin. Her lips found his and she got lost in his heady taste.

While they kissed Steve’s hand made its way down her back and under her skirt to grasp at her bottom, and she pulled his lower lip between her teeth in response. Peggy felt his resulting moan through her entire body.

She pulled him back with her until she rested against the kitchen table. Using the table to get the leverage she needed she hoisted herself up and wrapped her legs around him, trusting he’d hold her.

What she hadn’t expected was that he’d wrap her in his arms and start walking.

“Where are you taking me?”

“To show you the new decorations.” He smiled smugly.

Peggy had returned to kissing Steve’s neck when he stopped in the middle of their living room.

“What do you think?”

She reluctantly pulled away and surveyed the room. The tree looked the same, it was slightly messier than Peggy would’ve liked, but she’d wanted James and Sarah to help decorate it and that meant relinquishing a certain amount of control on the overall design. The paper chains and snowflakes they’d made together one Sunday afternoon were unchanged, as was the setup of pine cones, holly and candles Peggy had very neatly arranged on the mantelpiece.

She turned back to Steve with a raised eyebrow. He looked up and she followed his gaze, spotting for the first time a small branch of mistletoe Steve had hung from the ceiling.

“For heaven’s sake!”

“What?” he blinked at her in confusion.

“I was already kissing you, there’s really no need for the theatrics.”

“Call it what you will, I think it’s romantic.”

She rolled her eyes, laughing. “Always so dramatic.”

He smiled at her angelically, still waiting for his kiss. “What do you say, Peggy, can I have a kiss from my wife under the mistletoe?”

“I suppose you may.” She cupped his chin and pulled him in for a rough kiss, which he enthusiastically returned.

As she felt Steve’s fingers at her blouse, hastily undoing the buttons, she absently wondered whether it had been his intention all along, to do considerably more than _kiss_ under the mistletoe.

……

They ended up on the couch, Steve’s cheek flush against Peggy’s breast, his arms wrapped possessively around her waist. Peggy brushed her fingers through the now slightly damp strands of Steve’s hair, making no effort to be gentle. She’d learned from ample experience that gentle was not Steve Rogers’ preference.

They were both entirely spent, running around after the Carter-Rogers children was apparently almost as exhausting as running a newly formed military intelligence agency. Peggy was already beginning to drift off, their coupling under the mistletoe had satisfied her well enough for the time being, but Steve apparently had other ideas.

He lifted his head to begin a trail of kisses down her chest, cupping her breast in his hand.

“Already?”

“I have to make the most of you while I have you, Director Carter.”

“You’ll have me completely tomorrow, and the day after, and mostly likely the rest of the week if Howard can’t learn to keep his mouth shut.”

Steve’s head snapped up. “You don’t have to go to work tomorrow?”

“Didn’t I mention?”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Well I’m mentioning it now.”

The most beautiful smile broke across Steve’s face as he rested his chin between her breasts.

“You’ll be able to help us prepare the turkey. Hey, you could make your signature roast potatoes!”

Peggy knew full well he was referring to the disaster she’d had last Christmas – she’d been so distracted by everything else that needed doing, that the roast potatoes she’d volunteered to make had been burnt to a crisp and were entirely inedible.

She whacked Steve on the shoulder. “You ungrateful little –”

He at least pretended it had hurt as his body shook with laughter.

“I’ll have you know I can make splendid roast potatoes, under the right circumstances.”

“Six years of marriage and there’s still so much I don’t know about you,” he looked up with a teasing grin.

As she glared down at him he picked up her hand and began to play with her fingers, planting small kisses on each one.

“In all honesty though, I’m really happy to have you home for Christmas.”

“I’m happy too, my darling.”

He returned to kissing his way down her body, with even more enthusiasm than he’d had before.

“I’ll be home for a while, there’s no need to rush anymore.”

“Oh I’m not rushing,” Steve said against her skin. “I still intend to make the most of you every second I’m with you.”


End file.
